The New Fire
by HTM
Summary: The Old Fire has faded, just like the Gods had all feared. The Chosen Undead, choosing to not become its fuel, became the Dark Lord. However, without disparity, there can be no life. In the Old Fire's stead, there is the New Fire. The New Fire created what we all know. The New Fire, Chakra, will burn brighter than the grossly incandescent sun of Old.


Seara was speechless. Gwyn, the Lord of Cinder, former Lord of Fire, had fallen to her blade. It had been a terrifyingly difficult battle, having to avoid Gwyn's mighty flaming sword. Despite the heavy armour Gwyn donned, despite his Hollowed state, despite the heaviness of his large greatsword, he was anything but slow. He could cross the distance between them with but a mere dash, his strikes were fast, flawless, his defence impeccable.

But Seara proved herself superior. The very notion of losing to such a legendary figure was repulsive to her. And it was with that inner determination that she prevailed, stabbing Gwyn's chest with her far eastern sword. It was buried up to its hilt, and they were standing side by side.

Gwyn dropped his sword, and it fell upon the white ashes, kicking up a small cloud of it.

Normally Seara would rejoice in the thrill of combat, having beaten _the_ Lord of Cinder, but for some reason, she just felt... unaccomplished, as if she had done something that had doomed the world to eternal darkness.

Gwyn's Hollowed body slackened against the weapon, and then it began to dissolve into white glowing dust, spreading and falling onto the ground, like embers of a fallen god.

Seara felt as if she had truly condemned the future. It was senseless, but there was just this looming feeling of hopelessness that enveloped her, making her shake her seemingly frail, slim body.

All this. It felt as if it were for nothing.

Gwyn's soul was big, bigger than Quelaag's soul, than the Great Grey Wolf Sif's soul, than Manus' abyssal soul, than any she had ever laid eyes upon. And she had laid eyes upon many.

But she cared not for the size of Gwyn's soul.

She cared about the world as a whole. She didn't want to see the end of it. She wanted it to last. She wanted humanity to regain its Fire, she wanted it to succeed the gods, the lords. But it would not be the gods' Fire. It would be their own Fire that they would possess.

So with a heavy heart but a determined mind, she stepped away from where Gwyn had been, and exited the ash filled arena.

The ash was crunching beneath her feet as she finally reached the place the Lordvessel had been.

For some reason, she didn't feel surprised to see the primordial serpents. They bowed and said something about serving their Dark Lord, but Seara didn't care about that at all. Her mind was occupied with what the future might hold. And so, for the first time after a very long time, she asked someone something, of something she had no clue of.

"What now?"

-0-

The day saw the sun hanging low in the sky, being almost night time. Konoha was resting its weary mind, and the light shone unto one blonde haired teenager who was glumly kicking rocks into a lake by the edge of the Konoha walls. Naruto grunted as he kicked a stone into the lake in front of him. His teenage mind was trying vainly to think of a reason to why he was in the situation he was in. His grandfather idol, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had recently scolded him about painting the Hokage heads. He just wanted people to realize how important his becoming Hokage was to the village, which came with the side benefit of giving him attention, attention he thought well-deserved.

Naruto was supposed to be in class in the Academy, but it was just so boring that he didn't want to. He didn't learn any cool techniques, he didn't learn anything even remotely useful, and so he just skipped them.

He sat down and hugged his legs, a childish pout on his whiskered face. He sat there for too long, at least for him. He was getting uncomfortable, his legs cramping slightly from the lack of motion he was used to. Maybe a prank or two would help ease his thoughts.

But before he stood up, his eyes snapped to the lake.

"What was that?" he whispered suspiciously. The lake had just shook slightly, small ripples marring the otherwise mirror-like surface of the lake.

Naruto stared at the rippled circles on the lake, and as he continued to stare, he _felt_ a presence make itself known. The presence got stronger and stronger as the ripples intensified. Naruto could even see the water begin to boil.

Then he felt the ground start to shake. Not violently, and not like an earthquake, where it felt as if everything was moving up, down and sideways. This felt more like something was pushing itself upwards, as if something with incredible strength was pushing the ground, forcing it to give way.

If Naruto were to be honest, he would say that he was scared.

But he shook the fear off, stepping back a bit and hardening his face.

For a moment, there was a loud rumble, like stones shifting against each other.

For another moment, silence.

Then a loud _crack_ echoing throughout the surrounding environment, the earth cracking, the lake being drained down a particularly big hole made by...

Made by...

Made by a giant... snake thing.

A giant snake thing with a Fu Manchu beard!

Well, it could qualify as a Fu Manchu beard. It was more like a part of its face than a beard. But Naruto, he was confused and scared. Especially when the Fu Manchu snake thing opened its mouth and _spoke_. "Ah, what a nice place to awaken. Now how do I find him? Or her, for that matter. Should be close by. Ah, I wonder."

The snake thing had very wrinkly skin, and its square, human-like teeth – '_It has teeth!_' – were yellowed, the flesh holding the teeth in place a deep red.

The snake thing looked around, surveying the area. Then it looked straight at the sun, muttering. "Ah, what a fantastic sun. It has been eons, yet the Lady's Fire has not died out, has not diminished in the slightest, in fact. I knew I made the right call..."

Then, with squinting eyes, it looked straight at Naruto. "Ah, thou," and it began to cough slightly. "I mean, _you_, seem to be the one who awakenst," and it coughed again. "I mean, awakened me. Your Fire is indeed strong, yes, yes."

Naruto was stunned. This... _snake thing_ could speak... it was talking about things that Naruto didn't know anything about! 'Fire'? 'Lady'?

And that Fu Manchu...

Naruto snapped himself out of his stupor and stood up. The snake thing seemed to smile at that, although Naruto didn't really know how the snake thing could smile, seeing as it didn't have any lips to speak of. '_So how does it even talk without lips?!_' A question Naruto couldn't answer for the moment. He pointed at the snake thing, "Who are you?! What are you?!" he demanded with more confidence than he actually had.

The snake thing chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound. "Ah, I am the Primordial Serpent, the Darkstalker, and more recently, the First Servant of the Lady, Kaathe. Frampt is busy pandering to the Lady as punishment for trying to get her to reignite the Old Fire."

The... '_Primordial Serpent_' looked up into the sky again. "Ah, but the New Fire is indeed beautiful, yes, yes. What splendid beauty. The Old Fire is but a candle next to a raging inferno when it comes to this. Ah, but I believe I get ahead of myself. I must grant thee," a cough, "I mean, you passage to the Below, the place of which our Lady resides, yes, yes."

Naruto stared incredulously at the serpent. "Eh?"

Kaathe continued, unperturbed by Naruto's disbelief. "Now, entrust thine," Kaathe coughed. "I mean, your flesh to me, and I will take you to the Below."

Naruto repeated what he said, although louder. "Eh?!"

Kaathe leaned his head back, his long – _'Ridiculously long!' _– neck extending further out of the ground. "Tally ho!" he said before throwing his head forward, his mouth open to swallow Naruto.

Thing was, the serpent Kaathe, in a way, _ate_ Naruto. So it was natural that the boy screamed in fear from being eaten and trying to fight his way out of the serpent's dark throat.

Naruto tried fighting his way out of the binding he was in, but whenever he wanted to grab hold of something the slime – '_Ew!_' – just made it too slippery. He did, however, feel that he didn't fall _further_ down the snake thing's throat, rather he was held there by some kind of force, and the slime in the serpent's throat didn't stay on him for very long. And it was _now_ that he noticed the stench.

'_Oh god, what is this?! It smells even worse than when that family of squirrels came into my room and used it as a toilet!_'

Indeed, for the smell was the worst thing he had ever had the _displeasure_ of smelling.

Finally, for what felt like hours – '_no, days!_' – Kaathe finally spat the distraught boy out. Naruto coughed, grabbing his throat in disgust. He turned to the primordial serpent and began shouting loudly. "Do you ever brush your teeth?! How about using mouthwash for a change?!"

Kaathe looked on at the ranting boy, cocking his head to the side. "'Brush'? 'Mouthwash'? Ah, but I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, young man."

But Kaathe shook his head. "Ah, but that is all irrelevant now that you are in the Below. You must meet your ancestor, the Lady. Please go. She is waiting. And she is not as patient as I would have liked."

Naruto pouted from being ordered to meet some lady that he had never heard about before. But he heeded the serpent, because he did _not_ want to go into that slimy thing's throat again...

He looked around and saw a very beautiful scenery.

They were in a huge cave system of sorts. There was a crystal clear lake in the bottom of the cave, with a few large boulders being the only things that broke the otherwise mirror like surface. Naruto was standing on one of the hundreds of crevices jutting out of the wall.

The cave itself stretched in only two directions, but he could see that they turned by the end of the passages, so who knew how long it actually was. The cavern was at least half a mile wide, too. More than enough room for whatever.

But what made it truly beautiful were the literally hundreds of green glowing crystals that almost looked like butterflies – had it not been for the two 'vines' circling around each other in each of them – giving the cave a graceful appearance. And it wasn't only the green glowing crystals either. There were plants and flowers of various green and blue shades on the boulders, the walls, the ceiling and the floors of the cave, and they were glowing iridescently too.

"Whoa..." Naruto was taken aback by such a breath-taking scenery. He was standing at the edge when he saw Kaathe entering his line of vision.

"Ah, yes, beautific, isn't this? The Lady herself has designed this place, with us building it, yes, yes."

Naruto didn't smell the horrid stench from Kaathe anymore, instead simply stunned by the elegant cave. "Wait, built?" he asked.

Kaathe turned his head to Naruto. "Yes, built. Look," he said, motioning with his head for Naruto to look at the cave's wall opposite them.

Naruto looked to where Kaathe gestured, and yet again his breath was taken.

There was a monumental temple etched into the wall. The stairs to the temple were wide, more than a dozen people could stand shoulder to shoulder on them. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. Metaphorically speaking.

Kaathe's eyes seemed to glow for a bit. "Ah, I always wanted to say this, yes, yes. 'You should close your mouth, lest you catch any flies.'"

He chuckled. "Ah, I always wanted to say that. Although now that I think about it, there are not even any insects here. How annoying. I invalidated my own joke. Ah, annoying, yes, yes."

Naruto stared disbelievingly at the grey serpent. Kaathe looked back at the teenager. "Now go. The Lady is waiting thee," he coughed. "I mean, you. Yes, yes, you."

Naruto began walking, surveying his surroundings. He had never seen anything like this before. His eyes darted from spot to spot, finding new, incredible things to see again and again. There were even caves within the main cave, making him believe that there was a network of caves linking to each other. Some were so huge that it could fit the Hokage Tower, easy.

It took a few dozen minutes to walk to the temple – there was a stone path conveniently going from one side to another – and walk up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a door. The stone door wasn't as big as Naruto would have thought, what with the rest of the area, about two metres in height.

"Ah, that is the door to the Lady's main chamber. Thou," a cough, "I mean, you should enter, yes, yes."

Naruto jumped in fright, Kaathe's voice startled him. He turned around to see the very same serpent, but his neck extended all the way from the hole of which he had gone through to where he stood.

"H-How?!" Naruto stammered.

Kaathe cocked his head and looked at the boy. "How what?" he asked, quite innocently.

"How is your neck that long?!"

Kaathe turned his head around. "Ah, this?" he said before turning back to look at Naruto. "I have always been like this. Being a Primordial Serpent comes with that benefit, yes, yes."

Kaathe motioned for the door with his head. "Now go. The Lady is not a patient woman."

Naruto shook his head. '_This is so weird! I was just sitting by a lake a few minutes ago, and now I'm talking to a giant snake thing in a huge-ass underground cave!_'

Naruto pushed at the door, and while it was really heavy, it felt as if it was on some kind of wheels, making it much easier for him to push it. Looking down, he did not see any kind of indention or anything to indicate that there was something that helped him push the door.

It was dark inside the temple. Really dark. In fact, the only light came from the open door, and it didn't seem to help much. "I can't see anything," he exclaimed. He swung around to ask Kaathe where the Lady was, but he didn't lay eyes on the snake, at least not at first.

No, not the snake.

Just a woman.

With a sword.

A big sword.

A _big_ sword!

And the _big_ sword was being swung at him!

Naruto screamed and ducked underneath the wide horizontal swing. He leapt backwards to avoid another horizontal swing, this time it going in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, but the voice was dual toned. Someone else had said the exact same thing.

The woman – for the bumps on the dark green ragged cloth chest piece clearly showed her to be one – growled, making her look even more intimidating than she already did with the dark brown hood covering her face. "What are you doing here, boy? How did you get here?"

She was snarling. Yeah, Naruto was scared.

Kaathe interrupted anything that otherwise would have happened. "Ah, my Lady, this is thine descendant that thou called upon not three millennia ago, yes, yes."

Kaathe's voice seemed like that of an angel to Naruto – '_Oh thank god! I don't want to be __cut up from a crazy person! I need to be Hokage first!_' – stopping the woman from charging him again.

The woman stopped and slackened. "Oh, this is him? I thought he was an intruder."

The serpent seemed to be indignant. "Really, my Lady, he's but a mere child. How would he even find this place?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. Times change, you know that better than anyone."

She turned to the stunned Naruto. "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you were a grave robber or something."

She did a once-over on the still stunned Naruto. "You don't seem to be very old. And you look weak. How are you my descendant if you're in this pitiful state?"

A vein in Naruto's forehead bulged. "Hey!" he shouted, dispelling his previous stunned state. "I'm not weak! I'm awesome! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

The woman pulled her hood back – '_Whoa, she isn't as ugly as I thought she was! She's actually a bit pretty..._' – and stared at Naruto with slight confusion. "The hell's a Hokage? Some sort of warrior?"

Naruto yelled disbelievingly. "You don't know what a Hokage is?! But everyone in the world knows what a Hokage is!"

The woman scratched her forehead. "Why don't you humour me?"

"Okay... a Hokage is the strongest shinobi of the village of Konoha. I'm gonna be the next Hokage, because then I'll finally be acknowledged and respected by everyone!"

The woman stopped scratching her forehead when Naruto said the last sentence.

There was a thick silence looming over the cave for too long. The silence was almost tangible, making even Naruto be quiet.

Then the woman opened her mouth. "I believe it is common courtesy to tell your own name to someone before you ask them for theirs. I'm Seara. Just Seara. What's your name, young one?"

Naruto blinked when he realized that they had never told each other their names till now. Naruto coughed into his hand and began to proclaim his name. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it!"

Seara crossed her arms and smirked. "You're my descendant that I summoned some odd thousand years ago. No way am I going to forget your name. I never forget names."

Naruto blinked again. "Wait..." he murmured. "Thousand years?"

Seara tilted her head forward, looking a bit flustered, judging by the small blush on her cheeks. "Well, more like couple more thousand years. But yeah, I'm old. I know," she said and began scratching her reddened cheek.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted. "The old man isn't even a hundred years old, and you're _way_ past that! And you don't look older than Iruka-sensei!"

Seara rubbed the back of her neck. "No need to rub my age in, Naruto."

Naruto laughed somewhat shyly. "Ah, sorry. It's just that I'm surprised is all."

Seara chuckled. "Yeah, I understand that. So," she clapped, and looked very excited, like a child in a candy story. "Changing topic! I need to know what kind of grand-grand-grand-whatever-son I have!"

Naruto blinked while Seara began shooting questions off left and right. "So what's your favourite food? Your favourite colour? Who's your favourite person? Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Do you-"

Naruto was grateful when Kaathe cut in. "Lady!" His voice snapped Seara out of her questioning stupor. "Your descendant cannot answer any of your questions if you do not let him answer!"

Seara perked up. "Oh yeah! That's right! Totally forgot that."

She looked back at Naruto and hummed. Suddenly she snapped her head to Kaathe. "Actually... Kaathe!"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Prepare the Feast Room! Frampt!"

Another Fu Manchu snake darted from the other side of the door, panting heavily. "Yes, my Most Honourable Lady?"

To be honest, Naruto wasn't all that surprised by the appearance of a second Primordial Serpent.

"Turn on the day cycle! Everyone needs to meet my child's child's child's whatever son!"

"Yes, at once, my Most Honourable Lady!"

Seara turned back to Naruto. "Time for you to meet the crowd!" she exclaimed, a gleaming grin on her face.

-0-

Naruto was, for lack of a better term, stunned.

There were quite a lot of people who were sitting on extremely comfortable looking chairs.

There was a woman wearing all white – Naruto would come to know her as 'Dusk of Oolacile' – sitting next to a man with a _huge_ hat – whose name was 'Logan', and was aptly called 'Big Hat Logan'.

There was a dark haired woman who was also wearing all white – 'Gwyndolin' – sitting next to a brown haired one who was wearing what looked like impractical and heavy brass armour – 'Mundil'. They were chatting vividly, no doubt gossiping.

There were three women next, one of them donning dark blue robes with her hood pulled back, showing her dark hair and attractive face – 'Quelana'. Next to her was a very pale woman with large bright red eyes and white hair – 'Queluna' – dressed in snug clothes that were identical to the clothes of the next woman, who, like the first one, had dark hair and _really_ long nails – 'Quelaag'. On the very pale woman's lap was a red haired young boy, who looked as if he was six years old, and, like the three attractive women he sat by, had bright red eyes – 'Querimian'.

There was a really tall, slim man with dark hair – 'Artorias' – one of his arms slung around a normally sized woman's shoulders – 'Ciaran' – both dressed in loose clothes. The woman's hair was the colour of ivory, and her skin was pale. Behind them, curled in on itself, was a grey wolf of gigantic proportions – 'Sif' – larger than even Naruto's own apartment!

Beside them was yet another tall man with golden hair – 'Ornstein' – which reminded Naruto of his own, who sat close – almost hip to hip – to a very... _large_ man. Both in height and in width – 'Smough'. The same _large_ man had the biggest hammer Naruto had ever seen! The hammer's head _alone_ was bigger than Naruto's body multiplied by four!

There was also another man...

Naruto was quite speechless at the sight of him.

While the other large man was _large_, this one was just... gigantic. In every respect.

He was three times taller than the other large man, _at least_!

His clothes were very loose, but they were of a colour Naruto was very familiar with, and loved very much, to the point of almost not wearing any clothes that were of any other colour.

Bright orange.

'Gough'.

There were more people, so Naruto took a quick glance at them before he would squeal in delight for having someone else who had the same kind of fascination as him with the most glorious of colours.

There was a guy with boring brown robes, the hood covering his head and limbs. He was also sleeping very, very soundly, but his hands seemed to be glowing a dull orange. 'Laurentius'.

In between the sleepy guy and the guy with the _really_ big hat was a black haired pale man. He looked really nervous to be present, and seemed to be leaning slightly towards the man with the big hat. He was dressed in pitch black clothes that had a slight golden finish, and a stick of wood leaning against his chair. 'Griggs'.

There was a white haired, really pale woman who was easily twice the size of a normal human being sitting beside the giant with excellent fashion taste – according to Naruto – and if it weren't for three things, Naruto would have counted those 'abnormalities' as the only thing that separated her from the rest.

However, the three things that made her stand out were, firstly, her eyebrows. They were small, but Naruto could definitely see that they were either horns or scales. Second, she had an ominous looking scythe that was as tall and wide as she was. Third...

Third, she had a furred tail. He wanted to stroke it. So, so bad.

'Priscilla'.

Again, Naruto shook his head. There were still more people to see.

There was a blonde woman standing closely behind the gossiping women. Naruto didn't notice her at first, but that was only because of her dark choice of clothes. She had very blonde hair, reminiscent of his own, but unlike himself, she seemed very shy, judging by the way she was standing. 'Anastacia'.

By the gossiping women was another woman who chose to wear off-white clothes, and had dark red hair. She seemed to be calmly drinking something daintily, probably tea. 'Rhea'.

Now that Naruto looked, he could see yet another large man – large by _normal human standards!_ – with frazzled grey hair and beard with a large – again by normal human standards – hammer, and behind him were two other people. 'Andrei'.

These two people had dark skin, one looked far older than the other, so Naruto hazarded a guess that the older – who was male – was the younger's – who was female – father. They looked to both be sleeping, but the woman seemed marginally more dignified in _how_ they slept. 'Siegmeyer' and 'Sieglinde'.

Naruto never knew you could sleep with your feet straight up into the air and your head on the floor, while still having your bottom on the chair.

Naruto had a feeling he'd like him.

A man came rushing into the cave – the Feast Room was in a cave, which made Naruto scratch his head – and following him was a really large cat with a very wide mouth. 'Alvina'.

After seeing the grey furred wolf, Naruto wasn't surprised to see the large cat.

The man, Naruto noticed, had white hair with dark green eyes. He wore chainmail underneath a cloak with a cartoonish sun on it, but Naruto did also notice his necklace. A simple pendant that seemed as if it was broken in half.

"I did it, Seara! I found out how to do it!" the man shouted, excitement clearly heard in his voice. His loud entry woke up the three sleeping people, the two men grumbling while Sieglinde simply rubbed her eyes.

Seara smiled widely. "You did?! That's awesome!" she similarly exclaimed, jumping onto the man, making them both tumble down onto the carpeted floor, laughing.

Another thing Naruto thought was incredibly strange. A carpeted floor inside a _cave_.

Naruto quickly learned to not question the new people, no matter how much he wanted to. He had a feeling he'd get simple yet confusing answers.

Seara perked up before the man could explain further. "Oh, deary! I forgot to tell you!"

The man looked on curiously, both of them in each other's arms. "Forgotten what?"

Seara stood up quickly, with the white haired man in tow. She turned to Naruto, who was at a loss for words. She gestured to him. "This, Solaire, is our grand-whatever-son!"

The man, named Solaire, snapped his head to look carefully at the boy in front of him. "Is this he? He looks mighty scrawny for such a young man!"

Naruto blushed, but recovered very quickly. "Hey! I'm not scrawny!" he shouted, disturbing the two grumbling, sleepy men further. "I'm going to be the Hokage, so I'm not scrawny!"

Solaire chuckled. "Oh ho! Is that so? I assume this 'Hokage' is some kind of position of power, right? If that is so, then I can only assume that you will be a true heart breaker! My, I can just feel the tension coming from Gwyndolin and Mundil!"

The white robed woman that had gossiped with the armour clad lady blushed, while the armoured woman simply raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Really, Solaire?" she said loudly. "You know that Gwyndolin releases enough of it to compensate for all of us combined-"

Mundil was interrupted by the heavily blushing woman right beside her by a hand over her mouth and an indignant shout. "Mundil! Stop it!"

Naruto idly noted that the chest Gwyndolin had was really... big... and was bouncing from the motion she had just made.

Shaking his head, Naruto's cheeks reddened almost imperceptibly. Hopefully no one noticed.

Ornstein snorted. "This your kid, Solaire, Seara? He doesn't look like much."

Gough spoke before anyone else could. His deep voice was something Naruto had _never_ heard before. "Now now, Ornstein, I am sure that he has something going for him. For example, his large reserves would enable him to use a lot of techniques."

Rhea shook her head, her porcelain cup covering her mouth. "That is not so, Gough. I would argue for the contrary. He would have to have incredible control before he can fully use his chakra to maximum efficiency."

Quelaag was next, and the look and the sultry smile she was giving Naruto made him... uncomfortable. "That might just be so, but from his looks, I can tell he'll be a stud."

Querimian looked innocently at Queluna. "Luna, what's a stud?"

Queluna blushed before snapping at her promiscuous sister. "Quelaag, Querimian is here!"

Quelaag rolled her eyes before Quelana shook her head. "Honestly, next thing we know, you'll walk around naked."

Quelaag smirked and made eye contact with her elder sister. "Is that a challenge?"

Ciaran interrupted with a shout of indignation. "Stop it! You bring about shame for the entire female population of the planet!"

Artorias blushed slightly before whispering words of calm into his wife, making her calm down before she would go on a rampage.

Her last one made the entire continent shake, and resulted in splitting Water Country from the rest of the landmass.

Quelaag smirked, but she shook her head. Despite her want to irk her fellow woman, she wouldn't. She knew that it would also irritate the rest of the inhabitants of the Below, especially her sisters.

Smough huffed. "Well, I agree with Orn. He doesn't look like much."

Naruto's eye twitched, as did Seara's. Solaire was just smiling like a bumbling idiot.

Sieglinde coughed, bringing attention to herself. "At least we should know his name before we actually make any judgements. It's not as if we know his abilities or anything, right?"

She looked around. "Right?"

Seara grinned. "That's exactly right! So you can shut up, Smough, Ornstein!"

The two just rolled their eyes. "Immaturity at its finest," Smough whispered, receiving a chuckle from his lover, Ornstein.

Laurentius was next. "Either way, I'd rather have us test him to see his proficiency. I want to see what nature he is adapt to. I hope it's fire."

"Ha! If I'm anything to go by, he'll probably be lightning!" Seara declared.

Solaire crouched beside Naruto while the rest of the people began arguing what Naruto's 'nature' was. "So what _is_ your name, young man?"

Naruto glanced confusedly at the rest of the inhabitants of the Below, before answering Solaire. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki..."

Honestly, Naruto was shocked. Why wouldn't he be? First there was a Fu Manchu snake called 'Kaathe' that said something about 'fire' and 'sun' and 'lady' and 'descendant'. Then the aforementioned snake _ate_ Naruto, and spat him out into a cave or something. And then there was the cave itself. It was beautiful! But then, when he got to a building or something, a woman attacked with a giant-ass sword! Then the woman said that she was his ancestor! And then she called a meeting or something!

What the hell happened to Naruto's life?

"And..."

But even with these peculiar and strange events happening all of a sudden...

"I'm going to be the greatest Hokage to ever exist!"

He would face them head on, no hesitation.

-0-

**Author's note:**

I...

Fucking...

Love...

Dark Souls...


End file.
